Chicken Soup Series (remake)
by cluvb
Summary: hanya cerit remake dari buku international best seller, Chicken Soup dengan all EXO official pair: ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChenMin, SuLay, KrisTao... please RnR


**Janji Pertemuan dengan Cinta**

 _remake story from Chicken Soup for the Soul_

 _ChanBaek_

 _gs_

.

.

.

.

.

Jam enam kurang enam menit, kata jam yang bundar besar yang bertengger manis di atas meja informasi di Seoul Station. Letnan Angkatan Darat bertubuh jangkung dan usia muda yang baru datang dari arah rel kereta mengangkat wajahnya yang terbakar matahari, dan matanya memicing untuk melihat waktu yang tepat. Jantungnya berdegup cepat sehingga mengejutkannya karena ia tidak dapat mengendalikannya.

Enam menit lagi, ia—Park Chanyeol— akan bertemu dengan wanita yang telah mengisi tempat paling istimewa di hidupnya selama 13 bulan ini, wanita yang sama sekali belum pernah Chanyeol lihat, tapi kata-kata tertulisnya telah menemaninya dan senantiasa menabahkan hatinya.

Chanyeol berdiri sedekat mungkin ke meja informasi, sedikit di luar lingkaran orang yang mengerumuni petugas. Ia teringat suatu malam tertentu, saat pertempuran tersengit, saat pesawatnya terperangkap di tengah sekelompok kaum Zero. Ia melihat wajah salah seorang pilot musuh yang menyeringai.

Dalam salah satu suratnya, Chanyeol mengakui pada sahabat penanya bahwa ia sering merasa takut, dan hanya beberapa hari sebelum pertempuran ini, ia menerima jawaban surat darinya,

" _Tentu saja kamu takut, semua pria pemberani pun begitu. Bukankah Raja Daud juga mengenal takut? Karena itulah dia menulis Mazmur 23. Lain kali, saat kau meragukan dirimu, aku ingin kau mendengar suaraku membacakan ini untukmu, 'sekalipun aku berjalan dalam lembah kekelaman, aku tidak takut bahaya, sebab kau bersamaku.'"_

Sekarang Chanyeol akan mendengar suara aslinya. Pukul enam kurang empat, wajahnya semakin tegang.

Di bawah atap luas berbintang, orang berjalan bergegas seperti benang-benang berwarna yang dianyam ke dalam jaring-jaring kelabu. Seorang gadis mendekatinya, dan Chanyeol tersentak. Gadis itu memakai sebuah bunga buncis merah, bukan mawar merah kecil yang sudah mereka sepakatkan. Lagipula, gadis itu terlalu muda sekitar 18, sedangkan Byun Baekhyun sudah sejujurnya mengatakan bahwa ia berumur 30 tahun.

" _Memangnya kenapa?"_ Baekhyun menjawab waktu itu, _"aku 32."_ padahal, usianya baru 29.

Pikirannya kembali pada buku itu—buku yang pasti ditaruh sendiri oleh Tuhan ke dalam tangannya dari antara ratusan buku perpustakaan Angkatan Darat yang di kirim ke kamp latihan Seoul. _Of Human Bondage_ , judulnya; dan diseluruh buku itu ada catatan yang ditulis dengan tulisan wanita. Chanyeol selalu membenci kebiasaan mencoret-coret buku, tapi kata-kata ini berbeda. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang wanita dapat memandang kedalam hati seorang pria dengan begitu lembut, begitu pengertian. Namanya ada pada sampul buku: Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencari alamatnya dan kemudian berhasil menemukannya. Ia menyuratinya, dan Baekhyun membalasnya. Hari berikutnya ia dikirim pergi, tapi mereka melanjutkan surat-menyurat.

Selama 13 bulan, Baekhyun dengan setia membalas, dan lebih dari sekedar membalas. Saat surat Chanyeol tidak tiba, Baekhyun tetap menulis dan sekarang Chanyeol yakin bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mencintainya.

Tapi, Baekhyun menolak permintaannya untuk mengirim fotonya. Tentu saja hal itu kurang baik, tapi ia menjelaskan:

" _Kalau perasaanmu terhadapku sungguh-sungguh, berdasarkan ketulusan hati, wajahku tidak akan menjadi masalah. Misalnya aku memang cantik, aku akan selalu dihantui oleh perasaan bahwa kau mengambil keputusan berdasarkan hal itu, dan cinta semacam itu membuatku jijik. Tapi, misalkan aku biasa-biasa saja (dan kau harus mengakui jika ini lebih mungkin), aku akan selalu cemas bahwa kau terus menyuratiku karena kau kesepian dan tak punya orang lain. Jangan, jangan minta fotoku. Kalau kau datang ke Bucheon, kau bisa menemuiku, lalu kau dapat mengambil keputusan. Ingat, kita berdua bebas untuk menghentikan atau melanjutkan persahabatan kita—apapun yang kita pilih..."_

Pukul enam kurang satu, hati Chanyeol meloncat lebih tinggi dari yang pernah dilakukan pesawatnya.

Seorang wanita muda melangkah ke arahnya. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan ramping; rambut hitamnya mengikal dari telinganya yang indah, matanya biru bagai bunga, bibir dan dagunya memiliki ketegasan yang lembut. Dalam pakaian hijau pucat, ia seperti penjelmaan masa musim semi.

Chanyeol melangkah ke arah wanita itu, benar-benar lupa melihat bahwa si wanita tidak memakai bunga mawar. Dan saat ia bergerak, sebuah senyum kecil menantang melengkungkan bibirnya.

"Awas tertabrak, bung?" gumamnya.

Dengan tak terkendalikan, Chanyeol melangkah selangkah mendekati wanita itu. Lalu ia melihat Byun Baekhyun.

Wanita itu berdiri hampir tepat di belakang gadis tadi, seorang wanita berusia jauh diatas 40, rambutnya yang beruban dimasukkan di bawah topi tua. Tubuhnya lebih dari gemuk; pergelangan kakinya dijejalkan ke dalam sepatu hak rendah. Tapi, ia mengenakan mawar merah pada kelepak kusut jaket cokelatnya.

Gadis berpakaian hijau tadi sudah bergegas pergi.

Chanyeol merasa seakan terbelah dua, begitu kuat hasratnya untuk mengikuti sang gadis, tapi begitu dalam kerinduannya pada wanita yang jiwanya telah menemani dan menjunjung jiwanya; dan wanita itu berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya yang montok pucat terlihat lembut dan bijak; Chanyeol dapat melihatnya sekarang. Mata kelabunya berkelip hangat dan ramah.

Chanyeol tidak ragu-ragu. Jarinya mencengkeram buku kecil _Of Human Bondage_ yang berkulit biru dan sudah usang, yang menjadi cirinya untuk si wanita. Ini tidak akan menjadi cinta, tapi akan menjadi sesuatu yang berharga, sesuatu yang lebih langka daripada cinta—persahabatan yang telah dan selalu disyukuri olehnya.

Ia menegakkan bahunya yang lebar, memberi hormat, dan menyodorkan buku itu pada si wanita. Meskipun selagi ia bicara, ia merasa kaget oleh kepahitan rasa kecewanya.

"Saya Letnan Park Chanyeol dan Nyonya—Nyonya adalah Nyonya Byun. Saya senang kita bisa bertemu. Bolehkah...bolehkah saya mengajak Nyonya makan malam?"

Wajah wanita itu melebarkan senyum sabar, "Ibu tidak tahu ini masalah apa, nak," jawabnya. "Wanita berbaju hijau—yang baru saja lewat—memohon supaya Ibu mengenakan mawar ini pada baju Ibu. Dan katanya, kalau kau mengajak Ibu makan, Ibu harus memberi tahu jika dia menunggumu di rumah makan besar di seberang jalan. Katanya ini semacam ujian. Ibu sendiri punya dua putra yang jadi tentara, jadi Ibu tidak berkeberatan menolongmu."

 **END...**

hoho aku cuma mau berbagi isi cerita dari buku yang aku punya, ngomong-ngomong kisah yang ada dibuku ini kisah nyata. Dan aku suka kalo ngeliat karakter Baekhyun dibuat bijaksana dan terciptalah remake ini lol. See ya~

With love,

cluvb


End file.
